The Crossing of the Sea
by jona
Summary: A little post LotR drabble written year ago, just for fun.


A/N My first LotR ficlet,,, If its really bad then dont hesitate to tell me! If you like then dont hesitate to tell me! Disclaimer Obviously LotR was not my creation, nor do I hold any claims to anything, this is simply the product of my overactive imagination and a love of Tolkeins genius.The Crossing of the Sea

As Frodo stared wearily back at the disappearing shore of Middle Earth he felt the tugging of his heart lessen ever so slightly.

Hard as it had been to leave his faithful Sam and dear Pippin and Merry, Frodo knew that the distant shores were beckoning to him.

He was drawn from his contemplation by the elder hobbit at his side.

So, Frodo lad, we are finally able to embark upon an adventure together. Ill not be left behind this time. I do hope my company does not seem terribly dull after the exploits of Peregrin and Meriadoc, and certainly I fear that youll never share with me the kind of kinship that I know you had with young Master Samwise in all your long journey. Though perhaps now we may recapture the easiness we once had in each others company, and fate may lay an easier path in this new land for two world-weary hobbits.

Frodo turned to face old Bilbo and embraced him earnestly.

My dear Bilbo, we shall indeed do well together Im sure, for you have ever remained so very dear to me. And verily I trust, that fate owes us both a measure of ease in our travels.

The two hobbits sat the rest of their journey in silence allowing their hopes and anticipation to simmer as the misty horizon crept ever nearer over the bow of the elven ship.

As he was gently rocked by the lapping waves, Frodo happened to drift off into a shallow sleep. Bilbo didnt have the heart to wake him so sat in quiet watching the younger hobbit snooze.

He could tell that Frodos sleep was not untroubled, and he eventually became concerned as Frodos brow creased further and distress became clear on his face.

Frodo! Frodo lad. Wake up dear fellow! Called Bilbo, shaking him slightly.

Frodo seemed to calm slightly at hearing the familiar voice but did not awaken.

Bilbos concern was not abated. He soon found he was no longer alone for Gandalf had drawn up beside him.

Its the mist Bilbo. Said the old wizard calmly.

The mist? Whatever do you mean? Said Bilbo anxiously his eyes trained on Frodo.

The mists of the elven shores. They do not agree with those who have been touched by so great an evil as the one ring. But do not fear my old friend, for Frodo shall be well ere we make the shore.

Bilbo nodded but grabbed Frodos hand protectively all the same.

You ought to rest Bilbo, I would not be surprised if you, also felt some ill effect of the mists.

I will concede to feeling slightly out of sorts Gandalf, but it is no real complaint. I can bear such a trifle without a rest.

Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow.

Although, I do believe I should like a bite to eat. Finished Bilbo with a smile.

I do declare hobbits are surely stomachs on legs! Laughed Gandalf merrily with a twinkle playing in his eyes.

He obliged Bilbo with an elven biscuit from one of his numerous pockets.

And Im sorry it could not be more my friend. He said with one last hearty laugh before excusing himself and setting off to find Elrond.

Gandalf found Elrond sat with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The elves were in deep discussion over something but their countenance seemed open and welcoming enough.

Ah, Gandalf, do you join us. Said Elrond indicating a seat.

How are the halflings faring? Asked Galadriel with a smile. I should imagine they are excited.

Gandalf shook his head,

It seems that the mists are troubling Frodo more than I had imagined, though Bilbo was indeed his usual self. Id warrant they are both sound asleep by now.

Asleep! On a momentous day as this. I shall never understand halflings! Said Celeborn with a laugh.

No, nor shall I Lord, but they shall provide welcome distraction for me in the next few months I do not doubt. Said Gandalf fondly.

That Frodo, theres always been something about him, hasnt there Gandalf. I sensed something beyond the ringbearer in him when I met him in Lothlorien.

He has certainly got some strength that we have yet seen little of. Perhaps we shall see more should his spirit recover from the blows it has borne. Said the wizard contemplatively.

Yes perhaps though Ill warrant that Nazgl wound will be too much for the sturdy fellow, he will surely be overcome eventually. Said Elrond quietly.

The four sat in silence for a while. Their thoughts were with Frodo and all he had been through. Then eventually they turned their conversation to the coming of a new age and their journey to the far shores.

Despite all of his assurances it was a dozing hobbit that greeted Gandalf when he returned to seek Bilbo again. With a stifled laugh Gandalf surveyed his two hobbit friends, taking in their tableau of slumber.

Frodo had calmed somewhat, although lines of worry still adorned his brow, and Bilbo was deeply asleep next to him, his hand loosely shielding Frodos.

Stepping forward the old wizard gently shook them both and in a booming voice he proclaimed

Bagginses! You really are lazy hobbits. Rouse yourselves! The shore draws nigh!

With an indignant grunt Bilbo jumped from his seat and muttered something about suspicious biscuits, and the rudeness of wizards for interrupting ones sleep.

Frodo was more subdued when he came awake and Gandalf noticed that he grasped the chain around his neck tightly before standing slowly and stretching his sleep-heavy limbs.

Once they had been fully roused the two hobbits were keen to watch the final approach of the shore as the mist dissipated.

Standing on tiptoe to see over the edge of the ship they looked like two children straining to see a far off treasure.

Gandalf knew better than to liken the hobbits to children. Though their age ought to have made them the least experienced and most innocent of all on board, the wizard knew that the two of them were far from that. Frodo in particular had known enough struggle and hardship in the past years to last many a lengthy lifetime.

Eventually the great ship came into moorings and the passengers gathered to go ashore.

Bilbo and Frodo were amongst the last to disembark, despite their intense curiosity and excitement about the new world they were entering, it seemed that for once their hobbitness held them back and Frodo most acutely felt his heart ache for The Shire and the familiarity of Middle Earth.

They managed however, to overcome quickly their reluctance to leave the ship. And so, the two of them, stepped down and took their first steps into the strange new land to which they had come.

Jona

xxx


End file.
